Huang Jing/Arcade
Death Sport Intro Cutscene (The scene shows a forest in China, the animal's is roaming around like normal. Then the camera falls on a man training by a lake. Said man has short black hair and clean shaven face. He's wearing a white karate gi with a black belt wrapped around it, on his feet are black wrapping around it. He is doing several katas in order to keep his skills sharp.) -Huang(V/O): I am Huang Jing, a simple fighter. I was abandoned by my mother when I was young and was raised by a friend of hers. That man moved to the United States with me. It was there that I learned Jeet Kune Do, the legendary fighting style created by Bruce Lee. I trained for years until I became a master. After my adopted father died, I decided to return to my homeland. (Shows Huang continue his training, he hits a tree branch hard enough to break it followed up with a kick to the tree itself, making it shake violently.) -Huang(V/O): Since I've returned, I dedicated my life to find other masters of the fighting arts to challenge myself. I have fought many a men and while I have beaten men, I have lost a few. However unlike some who cannot accept defeat, I do. One can not learn from their mistakes if they do not accept the fact that they can lose. (Shows Huang stopping his training, deciding to stop for the day. He does his usual routine, take a bath, eat a meal and then mediate before going to bed. As he starts meditating, his mind is clearing. After a while, his senses tell him someone is coming. He opens up his eyes to see a white woman with long red hair with green eyes. She approaches Huang with a grin on her face.) -Mysterious Woman: Hello Mr. Jing, it's so good to meet you in person. -Huang: Not to be rude, but I do not know you. You are you? -Mysterious Woman: My name is not important, I am a representative of the greatest criminal mastermind in the world. The person simply known Enigma. -Huang: Never heard of this person. -Mysterious Woman: Of course you haven't, all you care about is to either train in the woods or fight other masters of martial arts. Yes we know of you and this is why Enigma is inviting you to fight in a tournament called “Death Sport” where other masters of martial arts will be at. (Huang's eyes light up when he hears that other masters would be there.) -Huang Jing: Then tell your Enigma that I will be at this “Death Sport.” -Mysterious Woman: Your not even interested in the prize if you win the tournament?” -Huang: The simple idea of fighting other masters is all I need. -Mysterious Woman: Very well, this PDA will point you to a pick up point that will take to the tournament grounds. Good luck Mr. Jing. (Shows the Mysterious Woman giving Huang the PDA and walking away. Luckily Huang had experience with technology despite his mostly rustic living habits. He see's the location of his pick up and gets ready to travel. With his worldly possessions fitting into a duffel bag, Huang makes his way out of the woods and toward civilization.) -Huang(V/O): This will be a very interesting adventure, something I won't forget. Finals Cutscene (Shows Huang standing in a large room with two floors. The place is furnished with all kinds of lavish things. Huang is at the bottom floor near a stair case. The stair leads to upper floor with huge double doors, likely leading to Enigma's private room.) -???:(Electronically alter voice): 'Congratulations Mister Jing. You have made it to the finals of the Death Sport tournament. If you are strong enough to defeat our chosen champion, you'll get your shot at Enigma. -Huang: Then bring this champion out, I wish to face him! '(The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Huang.) -???: Meet Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with Enigma. -Huang: Most of the time I wouldn't fight the likes of you, however I will make an exception with you. (Gets into his fighting stance.) (Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance.) Final Boss Cutscene (Shows Huang standing over Draugr, having defeating Draugr in combat. Suddenly the doors he entered through open up and the same woman who invited him to the tournament. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.) -Mysterious Woman: Congratulations Mr. Jing, you've have won Death Sport and have the right to have an audience with me. -Huang: So your Enigma, Should have known it when you came up to me. (Enigma comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Huang.) -Enigma: Why would you care, since you live like the Chinese version of a hermit. -Huang: What? -Enigma: Never mind. Before you decided on anything, I have a deal for you. Since you won this tournament and proved your combat skills, come work for me as my second-in-command. Rather than screwing around in the wood and probably screwing the panda bears when your lonely, you could have all the power, money and woman you could ever want. -Huang: For someone who is trying to get me to accept a deal, do you think insulting me will get me to do it. -Enigma: Whatever, do you accept or not. -Huang: I got what I want, fighting masters of the world. But your probably a master yourself, so my prize is a fight with you. -Enigma: Fine then you Chinese hillbilly. You wanna die, then so be it. (Both combatants get into their fighting stances.) Ending Cutscene (Shows Huang standing over an unconscious Enigma, suddenly a U.S. Special Forces team comes busting in with assault rifles. They look at the scene with awe, thinking they would face an elite guard not a lone man standing over a woman) -Huang(V/O): I have defeated Enigma, she was truly a great warrior and I've learned a great deal from her. The commandos had come to put a stop the crimelord's reign of terror. (Shows Huang walking away from the scene, while the commandos go over to Enigma and place her under arrest.) -Huang(V/O): I left her for the commandos, she might be a master martial artist but she is a murderer and a sadist. She deserves to be locked up and to rot in jail. I will go back to China's wilderness and continue to train. (Shows celebrations all across China, Huang's face is everywhere. He is considered a hero of the People's Republic of China. However the scene switches to the forests of China where Huang is training yet again.) -Huang(V/O): When news broke that I had defeated Enigma and stop her reign of terror, China erupted in celebration. The Communist Party wasted no time propping me up as a hero of communism and of the people. However I wanted no part of that, I joined the tournament to fight. I returned to the forests to continue my training. (The next scene shows men with flamethrowers and guns torching the forests and killing animals. A shocked Huang looks on.) -Huang(V/O): A year later these men showed up and started to burn the forests I held dear, killing the animals who couldn't fight back. I had heard rumors that Enigma had escaped from prison. It seems that was true and now she is enacting her revenge. Not if I have something to say about it. (The last scene shows Huang ambush two of the thugs. One thugs watches in horror as Huang rips his partners heart out with his bare hands.) Category:Character Subpages